


日月ABO【0.3】幕間

by LtotheKtotheY



Category: Mamamoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtotheKtotheY/pseuds/LtotheKtotheY
Kudos: 4





	日月ABO【0.3】幕間

她分開她的雙腿，欣賞兩片薄唇的輪廓。

到底有多恨，才可以不假思索的同意屠戮自己的氏族呢？

文星伊想。

晶瑩剔透的蜜汁從縫隙流出。泉水是那般的甜美，那般的魅惑。

金容仙這個omega，就是惡意的集合體。這些惡意是家族對她的利用，alpha對她的窺視，甚至她自己本身對這個世界的仇視。她或許光鮮亮麗，或許金玉其外，但內在卻早早的腐烂了。這並不是指她是一個多壞的人，而是在說她的靈魂早就被摧毀殆盡。

她把她的腰臀抬起來，俯視此般美景。

她被傷害過，被蹂躪過，無論是心靈上抑或是肉體上，都體無完膚。她是扭曲的，她是抽象的，她想要存在於概念之外。

舌尖掃過泉眼，溫熱的汁液浸濕口腔。

為什麼跟我那麼像呢？文星伊想，只不過我是加害者，她是被害者，我們都被束縛著，對自己曾經的所作所為感到不甘。

那裡早就挺起，只待進入那個秘密的甬道裡。

埋藏在性感之下的傷痛，文星伊對此一見鍾情。但傷疤在她眼前揭開，她還能愛嗎？文星伊會喜歡金容仙，是因為她們很像，都是無藥可救的，墮落的人。

「呐..文星伊...快點..」

正面突破金氏就是正中文組的下懷，估計金氏宅邸裡全都是文組的兵。這是九死一生的行動，但不管是金容仙，還是文星伊和安惠真，都希望一切能迎來終結。

「嗯...」

失敗的話文星伊將被文組所殺，成功的話她將被安惠真制裁。無論如何，死亡都是文星伊既定的歸宿。而自此金容仙將得到自由，因為束縛她的都消失了。

她握著那根，對準了花園的入口。

但這一切都不重要了。

她看著她的那裡，被粗壯的那根從上而下貫穿。

享受魚水之歡就好，因為一切都將不復存在。


End file.
